Rawberry Preserves
Character Synopsis Rawberry Preserves (ロベリィ・プリザーブ) is one of the main characters of The Gray Garden. She is a female demon and Macarona's best friend. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A |''' High 3-A''' | 2-C | Far higher via summoning Verse: '''The Grey Garden '''Name: Rawberry Preserves Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality(type 3), Regeneration (Low Godly), Reality Warping, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Flying (Has wings), Holy Manipulation (Can use holy items such as the the Prosciutto Equipment), 4th Wall Awareness, Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks), Confusion Inducement (Her mere stare can cause confusion on her enemies), Summoning (Can summon Reficul with the "666 Ticket"), Precognition (Predicted the attack of the flamebats to the grey world), Blood Manipulation, Weather Manipulation & One Hit Kill ("Strawberry Smile" is capable of killing enemies in one shot and making blood rain, she can one shot flamebats), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation & Durability Negation (Can kill incorporeal beings such as flames, can kill ghosts, should be capable to ignore conventional durability by harming her oponent soul). Destructive Ability: High Universal Level (Can effortlessly kill the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level (Can kill Macarona who previously defeated Emalf with no effort. As a demon Emalf should be vastly above the flamebats) |''' Low Multiversal level''' (Defeated Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) | Far higher via summoning (Can summon Reficul with the "666 Ticket". Just like the other devils, Reficul should be capable to keep up with her god aka Elux, who created multiple universes) Speed: At least Transonic (Vastly superior to the flamebats who can outmatch mogekos) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Emalf who as a demon should no slower than Met who has shown to be capable of traveling between universes(from the Pitch Black World to the Mogeko Castle)) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Rieta who previously defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) Lifting Ability: At least Infinite, should be at least superior than any mogeko Striking Ability: High Universal Level '| '''High Universal Level '| '''Low Multiversal Level Durability: High Universal Level (Can trade blows with the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level '''(Superior to Macarona who previously defeated Emalf with no effort. As a demon Emalf should be vastly above the flamebats) | '''Low Multiversal level (Could trade blows with Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) Stamina: Very High, likely Godlike Range: Unknown Intelligence: Rawberry is very clever, observant, and cunning. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: *Kills 7 flamebats *Oneshots a mogeko *Kills Macarona *Oneshots a flamebat *Oneshots Macarona List of Equipment: Strawberrry Staff Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG comes out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Grey Garden Category:Funamusea Verse Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralisis Inducement Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Confusion Inducers Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weather Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders